


Numb

by pump_the_breaks



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, analogical - Freeform, uhh do i need a warning for pinching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pump_the_breaks/pseuds/pump_the_breaks
Summary: Virgil doesn't feel pain in their right arm. Logan finds out and spends the day following him around pinching his arm at random times, for science. Virgil gets sick of it after a while.





	Numb

“Are you ok, Virgil?” Logan asked, as Virgil glanced at the shelf he had just knocked him elbow on.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Virgil replied.

“To my knowledge, where you hit you elbow should have been quite painful.”

“Oh, I can’t feel pain in my right arm.” Virgil said dismissively.

Logan stared him.

“You can’t feel pain in your right arm? Fascinating.”

Logan walked over to Virgil.

“So if I did this, you can’t feel it?” Logan said as he pinched Virgil.

“I can feel it. It just doesn’t hurt.”

“Fascinating.” Logan repeated.

–

Virgil regretted telling Logan his right arm was numb to pain.

“Can you feel this?” Logan asked as he pinched Virgil’s arm.

Virgil shook his head.

“But you can feel this?” Logan pinched Virgil’s other arm.

“Ouch!” Virgil exclaimed.

Logan hummed thoughtfully.

Virgil rolled his eyes and wandered off to the kitchen.

–

Virgil was eating a cookie and Logan was sitting next to him scribbling something down.

“Do you know why you can’t feel pain in this arm?” Logan asked as he pinched Virgil’s arm again.

“I don’t know.” Virgil replied.

Logan pinched Virgil again.

“Can you feel this?”

“No.”

–

Virgil was listening to music on the couch and Logan was sitting next to him.

“Can you feel this?” Logan asked as he pinched Virgil.

Virgil shook his head.

“Maybe something happened to the nerves in this arm.” Logan muttered.

Virgil rolled his eyes and continued listening to music as Logan pinched his arm and continued muttering theories.

–

Virgil was really starting to get sick of Logan pinching him.

“Can you feel this?” Logan asked for the a millionth time that day as he pinched Virgil yet again.

“No, I can’t.” Virgil yawned.

Logan murmured something.

“Logan, I’ve got a question for you.” Virgil said.

“Yes?”

“Can you feel this?” he asked, before kissing Logan on the lips.

He pulled away to see Logan blushing and stuttering.

“I-I-” Logan stammered.

Virgil smirked and walked away, leaving the blushing side to think about what had just happened.


End file.
